The subject of this invention is X-ray equipment, among that used for the analysis and diagnosis of illnesses in medicine.
The subject of this invention is not only the equipment itself, but also the totality of elements that it features with the purpose of providing it with the characteristics that have been described in the first claim.
This invention is characterized by the possibility that it offers of being able to use the equipment independently of the supply voltage, it being unnecessary to make any structural change, since the machine automatically detects the input voltage and acts so that the actual equipment and the rest of the elements or auxiliary apparatus connected to the apparatus can work properly without it being necessary to make any change in the connection of the equipment supply.
The present invention is also characterized by the possibility of acting on the manner and conditions in which the supply of input current is carried out.
Therefore, the present invention is encompassed within the field of equipment used in radiography.
Until the present time equipment used in radiography has the drawback of operating at different supply voltages, especially as regards auxiliary equipment connected to it, such as, for example, collimators, ionisation chambers, brakes etc. This equipment is supplied using transformers or autotransformers with a series of selectable outlets, that, depending on the input voltage, some or others are selected. This obliges a manual change to be made at the moment of setting-up, depending on the input voltage. An action that is only carried out on connecting the equipment to the supply if the supply voltage is not correct it can damage said equipment not connected to the appropriate supply voltage.
On the other hand, it also happens that in certain installations, depending on the quality of the electrical supply, it can happen that a dip in the supply from the network takes place, due to the demand of the X-ray equipment, because of which the use of said apparatus becomes incompatible with the supply that there is in the area.
It also occurs that some X-ray equipment is not equipped with the necessary electronics for its operation at voltages different to those for which it has been designed.
Therefore the purpose of the present invention is that of developing X-ray equipment that allows its use independently of the supply voltage and frequency, where it is not necessary to carry out any change-over or selection action of the appropriate outlet of the auto-transformer for the supply of auxiliary equipment, depending on the supply voltage of the equipment, and where, furthermore, with the purpose of avoiding the dip in the network supply, it be possible to program the current so that it be adapted to the characteristics of the service.